Resurrection of the Self Help Guru
by HiddenCries77
Summary: Luke realizes what he’s losing from a familiar unwelcomed source. [Oneshot]


Title: Resurrection of the Self Help Guru

Author: HiddenCries77

Pairings: Luke/Lorelai

Summary: Luke realizes what he's losing from a familiar unwelcomed source. Oneshot

A/N: Doesn't contain spoilers, just my way of fixing things for our JavaJunkies. This is my first fanfic written, though not read (I'm addicted to reading them). Reviews appreciated not required. Most italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show.

* * *

Luke walked into the diner. He just came home from April's field trip. She called him dad. He just couldn't believe it. They were actually building a father daughter relationship. 

As he climbed up the stairs, his thoughts went to Lorelai. He was lucky to have her. Honestly, when she found out about April he expected them to be over, or for her to at least freak out. But no, she just took it in and even postponed their wedding so he could adjust to this change in his life.

Once inside his apartment, he starts unpacking his bag (the new one from Anna). He really didn't want a new one, but Anna insisted. Something shiny catches his eye in one of the pockets. When he pulls it out he realizes it was a cassette. Moving to the tape player, he doesn't notice a piece of paper falling to the ground. He sticks the tape in and listens intrigued.

"**LOVE!**" a cheery voice yelled out.

"Jesus Christ he's back!" cried out Luke.

"That's right; we're back, with a continuation from our last session."

_Whoever put this here is gonna pay_ thought Luke.

"So you've found it! Congratulations. Hopefully you're with the woman of your dreams."

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully whoever put you in my bag also put a gun so I can shoot myself" Luke replied.

He started to move to turn off the tape player when something caught his attention on the tape.

"But finding love is just the beginning my friend. It's keeping love that's the adventure. Keeping the open, honest, life-affirming love"

_Well, I already have that so I can destroy you and not feel guilty _thought Luke, but he was surprised at the sense of doubt he had in his stomach.

"Honesty is the key that opens the door to happiness"

_Geez, how corny can this guy get._

"Let's go back to our friend Phillip. He's found the woman of his dreams and they're in LOVE. Everything is fine and dandy. They're even about to embark on the Journey of Marriage! _See side B for marriage_" the cheery voice added quickly, "Well, Phillip has a big secret. He doesn't want to tell, let's call her –Susan. So he keeps it from her. O-Oh! Phillip's in trouble!"

_How can he say that so cheerfully?_

"So Susan finds out his secret a few _months _later. But Susan, being in love, took it in and accepted him back with open arms"

_That's exactly what Lorelai did_. Luke realizes.

"She even agrees to postpone their wedding so he can take time to think about his 'situation'. She smiles at him as he thanks her again and again." The cheery voice is all of a sudden ominous. "But she's not all right. Inside she's broken. Lost. Torn apart by the man she loves"

_Well that's not Lorelai. She really is fine. _Luke tries to reassure himself.

"But Phillip doesn't notice. Little by little, their relationship is fading until there is nothing left?

_No, I'm not like Phillip. Lorelai is not Susan. This is a stupid tape for Christ's sake._

"Now Phillip didn't know, so how could you know. Well, I've developed this test for him…..and for you"

_I'm not listening to this crap, this doesn't have to deal with me._ He still listens.

"The woman of your dreams has just found out your big horrible dirty little secret. Does she A) Freak out and tell you or B) Say everything is fine with a reassuring smile?"

_Well, she said everything was fine when she found out about April…_

"If you said she freaked out and told you, congratulations. You have an open, honest, life-affirming love. Now go out and buy 'What to do when you have an open, honest, life-affirming love' cassette now" The cheery voice said forcefully.

_Great, now they're adding commercials to cassette tapes, what's next!_

"But if she said everything was fine, then O-Oh! Your relationship is in trouble."

"How can you be so goddamn cheerful!" Luke yelled.

_No…we're fine. Don't worry. Lorelai is fine….she's happy….right?_

"Now tell me unlucky group B, when was the last time she cried to you?"

_There was that time when Paul Anka was sick. When her and Rory had that rough patch. But that was before April._

"Or how about the last time you two fought?"

_When Chris called and she tried to hide it._ He recalled. _Also before April._

"Or how about the last time she did that special thing that makes her special. That little quirk that sets her aside frome all the others?"

_That's easy, just…._ He couldn't remember. He can't remember the last time they had their flirty banters, or her quirky remarks. Hell, he can't even remember the last time he saw her smile, really smile.

"If not in a while, then I'm afraid your in trouble, more then you realize possibly. Your relationship is no longer open. Instead, it is now full of sacrifices. Now think, whose making all the sacrifices?"

_Well Lorelai did postpone the wedding for me, she lets me be with April most of the time…what did I sacrifice?_ Then he realizes it.

Her.

He sacrificed her. To get to know April. To be the perfect dad. He gave up the whole package. The woman who did nothing but love him. What if he lost her. His fiancé. His best friend.

"Not all is lost my friend. You can see it now. Go! Call her, run to her, go get her! Tell her you see her. Tell her you love her. Let her know your ready to be honest about everything. Tell her you don't want to lose her. Most importantly, tell her that your ready to start your grand adventure called life with her next to you on the river of love!" the cheery voice exclaimed dramatically.

_He's right, my god. This stupid inanimate object is smarter then me!_

"Now what are you waiting for, GO! _We are not liable for any injuries acquired during the process of this session_" The cheery voice finished. But Luke didn't hear. He was already out the door. Running to Lorelai.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, watching The Goonies when she heard the doorbell ringing. With a sigh, she got up and answered it. When she opened the door, an out of breath Luke was leaning on the porch rails. When he saw her, he instantly ran to her. 

"I see you. I see you Lorelei. I am so sorry I didn't see before. I love you." He paused to take a breath, "Geez, you'd think with all that health food I could run a mile. But I'm sorry Lorelai. No more secrets. Never again. I don't want to lose you. I'm ready to start my grand adventure called life with you next to me on the river of love!" he exclaimed.

Lorelai was stunned. Luke was never like this. She looked at him. In his eyes. And saw his sincerity. He can see her now. She smiled, her first real smile for the longest time, and he smiled back. Suddenly she starts giggling.

"What's so funny" he asks, confused by the sudden change of course.

"Nothing…it's just…" she makes out between laughs.

Getting annoyed he asks again, "What!"

"We're going on a river of LOVE!" Lorelai yells dramatically.

"Aw, geez"

"In the grand adventure of life. What's next, love is the key to_ happiness_" she states emphasizing "happiness".

"Actually it's honesty." He says smiling. He never realized how much he missed her smile, laugh, her wit even if it was at his expense. _I almost lost her._

"Well, I guess we need to talk then. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you. In fact, in the style of Rent, I'm gonna sing it to you."

"Lorelai…" Luke began.

"Every single thing. That's perfect! I'll be Mimi again. You can be Roger. But I'm not a stripper. And you're not a musician. Though you certainly got the plaid thing down. Can you sing? You should sing" She babbled.

"Lorelai!" He yelled.

"It's just like when Roger came back from Sante Fe and—"

She was overwhelmed by the sensation in her lips as he kissed her. It was just like before. Before April. She felt safe, secure. God how she had missed this. When they stopped, together, they walked into the house and spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything that had bothered them.

* * *

Two Weeks Later 

Luke returned to his apartment after his day with Lorelai and April at the Zoo. They officially met each other the day after they talked. Since then, life was simpler, not as wound up as before. He was looking around for the rest of his, when he noticed a piece o paper under the couch. He picked it up and read it:

Hey Uncle Luke,

Well, from what I've heard (no I'm not telling you from where) that you're being an idiot right now. So here's a tape I found, yes FOUND, on the street. I didn't buy it for you so don't get all sappy. Now trust me, you need it. It took you eight years to just ask her out and a cassette to get you to do it. Seeing as how you're still pathetic, it will take a cassette to show you what a startlingly intellectual you are. That was sarcasm. I'm not doing this to help you; I just wanted to get rid of it. Remember that. Well, hopefully you'll find this when you're far away from me. Bye.

----Jess

P.S. The voice is super hard to hear in the beginning, so turn up your stereo to the max volume.

_It's a good thing I didn't read this letter, I might have listened._ Luke thought. _I should thank him actually. Nah. He doesn't need the ego boost of being right. Well then again, if it weren't for him, April probably wouldn't be the flower girl for our wedding next month. I'll make him our ring bearer. Lorelai would love that._

With that thought, he packed up the rest of his clothes to move into they're house and locked up the diner for the night.


End file.
